


Origami Challenge

by DrCosimaCormier



Series: Nattie/Beth oneshots [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, I'm more beth than nattie tbh, Origami, This is cute, beth is an expert at origami, cannot convince me otherwise, nattie's lowkey in this, okay no more tags, the glamazon can do everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier
Summary: Origami. That's it. That's the summary.
Relationships: Natalya Neidhart/Beth Phoenix
Series: Nattie/Beth oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Origami Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this cute little one shot that took 133 minutes to write! And this title was about as creative as I could get, sorry!

“Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth, Beth, do we have any construction paper?” Natalya asked.

Beth raised her eyebrow. “I might have some in my office. Why?” Beth replied as she looked up from the book that she was reading.

Natalya smiled. “You wanna do origami with me?” Natalya asked.

Beth ran her fingers through her hair. “Nattie, I would love to, but I have to finish reading this book tonight and I just started it.” Beth said.

Natalya sighed. “Beeeeeth, come on. You never want to do anything with me anymore and I think that this would be a fun activity for both of us.” Natalya whined.

“You’re probably right, sweetie, but I just can’t. How about tomorrow?” Beth asked.

Natalya shook her head. “No. Now.” Natalya said as she grabbed Beth’s book.

“Hey! Nattie, give that back.” Beth said as she stood up from the couch. “I am not kidding, Nattie. That is a library book and I do not plan on giving it back damaged.”

Natalya stuck her opposite hand out to stop Beth from venturing any closer to her. “You make origami stuff with me for an hour and then you can have your book back. Deal?” Natalya offered.

Beth sighed. “Fine. But you have to give me the book back right now not after.” Beth agreed.

Natalya put the book on the kitchen counter and headed towards Beth’s office. “Where’s the paper in here? I don’t see it!” Natalya said.

“Well, maybe, if you looked up on the shelf then you’d see it.” Beth said as she pointed towards a high shelf.

Natalya huffed and blew a piece of hair out of her face. “Okay, well, I don’t always think to look up when searching for stuff. Anyway, I can’t even reach that and you’re only like an inch taller than me so there’s no way that you can reach it either.” Natalya said.

Beth smirked. “Wanna bet? I’m the one that put it up there, Nattie…. with no step stool.” Beth replied.

Natalya folded her arms. “Well, fine then, Miss I’m-So-Tall, get the paper down.” Natalya said.

Beth playfully pushed Natalya out of the way to get the paper down which she did with ease. “See? Easy. Maybe I should make you get it next time.” Beth said as she stuck her tongue out at her wife.

“That wouldn’t be nice and you know it.” Natalya said with a pout on her face. “Now, what are we going to make?” Natalya said as she grabbed the stack of paper and headed back towards the living room.

Beth shrugged. “Whatever you want to make. Your idea so you choose.” Beth replied.

Natalya smiled and placed a kiss on Beth’s cheek. “You’re sweet. How about this, we have a contest a-“

“Oh no, no, no, no.” Beth said with a shake of her head as she cut Natalya off. “We are _not_ having a contest, Nattie. You get so competitive and you’re an absolute sore loser when you lose. Remember what happened when we had game night with your family, and you got mad that you kept losing? I am not going through that again.” Beth explained.

“I promise not to be a sore loser over this. Besides, it’s not like you’re some origami expert or anything. Anyway, like I was saying, we’ll both go to different parts of the house and work on our origamis and then after an hour we can come back and present what we have and the person with the best origamis win. Okay?” Natalya said with a giant smile on her face.

Beth sighed. “Okay, but make it 30 minutes and you’ve got yourself a deal and I’ll make dinner for a whole week.” Beth said.

Natalya hugged Beth and gave her a big kiss. “Thank you for doing this with me.” Natalya replied. “Okay, I’m gonna take half the paper and you can take the other half. See you in 30 minutes, babe, and may the odds be ever in your favour.” Natalya with a wink as she grabbed her paper and made her way upstairs.

Beth sighed again. “Maybe I should’ve told Nattie that I was a bit of an origami protégé when I was little.” Beth said to herself as she made her way to her mess of an office. Beth set the timer on her computer for 30 minutes and started searching for origami ideas.

**30 Minutes Later**

Beth looked proudly at her origamis. She was halfway done with the Phoenix one, but their 30 minutes was up, but she was still proud of it. Beth’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Beth said as she answered the phone.

“Hey, Beth, can I get like 15 more minutes?” Natalya asked.

“I’ll give you 30 more minutes, but no more than that. I’ll be in the living room when you’re done.” Beth replied before hanging up the phone. Beth sighed. Goddess Bless Natalya and her ability to be precise about things. Beth looked at her Phoenix and smiled. “Nattie’s going to be super upset that I made this.” Beth said.

Beth looked at what she’d made. A cat, a flower, a boat, a bow (one of her favourite origamis to make, to be honest), an unicorn, and half a phoenix. Beth shrugged. “Natalya did say the person with the best origamis would win and I already agreed to dinner for a week.” Beth said to herself. She continued to work on her Phoenix and called Charlotte.

“Hey, Beth, what’s up?” Charlotte asked as she answered the phone.

“Just doing some origami. Nattie wanted to have a contest.” Beth replied.

Charlotte laughed. “Oh boy, tell me that she knows that you’re an expert at origami.” Charlotte said.

“Nope. I thought about telling her, but she was running upstairs with her paper quicker than I could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.” Beth answered.

“Ooh, you’re going to be in big trouble. What’d you make?” Charlotte asked.

Beth sighed. “I know, but I did agree to make dinner for a week so hopefully that helps. So far, I’ve made, a flower, an unicorn, a boat, a cat, a bow, and I’m working on a phoenix right now.” Beth replied.

“A phoenix? Really Beth? That’s like the hardest origami to make.” Charlotte said.

“I know, I know, but I’ve never made one and we only had a 30 minute time limit and I was only half done so I wasn’t going to bring it out, but then she called and said that she needed more time so I gave her 30 more minutes so I could finish it.” Beth explained.

Charlotte sighed. “Okay. Well, you’re either going to have to finish it and not present it with the other or you’re going to have to bring the phoenix out and only the phoenix because if you bring it out with something else it’ll just seem like you’re bragging to her, but if you only bring the phoenix out then it’ll just seem like you were trying to impress her by doing a hard origami.” Charlotte said.

“That…. actually makes sense. Thanks, Charlotte.” Beth replied. “I am almost done with the phoenix and it has been a hard struggle. I’ve got so many creases in my papers.” Beth said.

“Doesn’t it take like two hours to make a phoenix, though?” Charlotte asked.

Beth nodded her head. “Yes, it does. But like you said, I am quite the expert and I’ve looked into the phoenix a few times and I may have attempted a few hundreds times and I may have obsessed over how it goes for the past year or so.” Beth explained. “It only made sense since my last name is Phoenix, I just thought how cool so I wanted to make one. And then Nattie issued the challenge and I just thought that since I’d studied it and tried to do it so many times that I’d have it done now and I do and I’m almost done with it.” Beth said. “Okay, to be honest, I’ve been working on this phoenix for a while. I shouldn’t bring it out, right?”

“Right. You should not, and I mean under any circumstances, bring it out. Stop working on it and make something else like a butterfly.” Charlotte suggested.

“Okay, well, I have like 15 minutes left, I think. I can make a butterfly and a lion in that time.” Beth said with a smile.

“I have to finish my work out, but good luck with your origami, show off.” Charlotte said.

Beth groaned. “I am not a show off! I’m just really good at origami.” Beth said. “But yeah, you go finish your workout and I’ll do my butterfly and lion and I’ll keep you updated. Bye.” Beth replied as she hung up the phone. Beth sighed and got to work on her butterfly which would be a bit trickier than her lion and would take up most of her time.

Beth heard a knock on her door. “Beth? 30 minutes are up, but if you need like 5 or 10 more minutes I wouldn’t say no to it.” Natalya’s said, her muffled voice coming through the door.

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine, I’m almost done anyway.” Beth said. She was putting some decoration on the bow that she’d made for Natalya to kind of help her feel better for all of the advanced origamis that she’d made. A few minutes later of fabric, glitter glue, and some fake gems that Beth had found laying around and she was done.

Beth opened the door to her office to see Natalya sitting on one of the couches with her origamis hidden in a box. “Are we putting them in boxes?” Beth asked.

Natalya turned her head and smiled at Beth. “If you want to. I thought it might add an extra element of surprise.” Natalya replied.

Beth smiled back. “Okay. Let me just find something to put them in.” Beth said as she searched her office for a box which she found, but it was kind of small. It still held all of her origamis, but she decided to put the bow on top to give it a little flair because Charlotte was always saying that if you’re going to do it do it with flair so she took her advice, most of the time. “Okay. Now, I have to tell you something.” Beth started as she carried her box and sat it down on the table next to Natalya’s.

Natalya was in awe at how pretty the bow Beth had made was. “Did you….. did you make this?” Natalya asked as she slowly picked it up.

Beth nodded her head. “I did. I made it for you. I hope you like it.” Beth replied.

Natalya looked up at Beth. “I love it, it’s perfect. Thank you.” Natalya said. She put the bow down on the table. “Now, what did you want to tell me?” Natalya asked.

Beth sighed and licked her lips. “I’m… Well, when I was little I was very into origami. It was like a hobby. I learned all I could and I became quite the expert at it and I was going to tell you earlier, but you seemed really excited and I didn’t want to burst your bubble.” Beth explained.

Natalya reached out for Beth’s hand and guided Beth to sit down next to her. “I know.” Natalya said.

Beth frowned. “You know?” Beth asked. Natalya nodded her head. “How?” Beth asked.

“Adam told me. He had an old box of origamis that you did and he gave it to me a while ago and the idea to do it as a fun activity dawned on me like 5 hours ago. Plus, you’ve searched up a phoenix origami on YouTube like a bunch of times so it’s in the video history like 30 times in the past 6 months.” Natalya explained to Beth.

Beth nodded her head. “Oh.” Beth said.

“But don’t worry, I still want to see what you made even if it is a 100 times more advanced than anything that I’d ever be able to make.” Natalya said as she kissed Beth’s cheek.

Beth smiled. “I love you.” Beth said as she gave Natalya a kiss.

Natalya smiled into the kiss and broke it. “I love you too, Beth.”

**Author's Note:**

> The usual..... comments, kudos, it's no necessary, but it's nice to get them! Follow me on my twitter(s): drcosimacormier and platinum_lover or just the first one! my tumblr is homoo-wan-kenobi! feel free to come to any of those and yell at me if I ever take like 5 months to update something again! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
